This invention relates to a storage facility for video cassettes and, more particularly, a structure including a wire carrier adapted to be slidably removed from a case--such as an entertainment center--for labeling, splicing, etc.
With the increasing popularity of video cassettes, it is not only desirable but necessary to provide convenient means for storing the same. Unsatisfactory attempts have been tried in the nature of compartmented drawers. These are not only heavy but expensive to construct and thus many people who have accumulated a number of video cassettes are left with no satisfactory storage facility.
The instant invention addresses both opportunities for providing suitable cassette storage. In one aspect, a sturdy, installed carrier is provided which is essentially a wire network provided by the manufacturer of the case or other entertainment center. The carrier which includes a generally rectangular perimetric frame made up of four wires comes equipped with a heavy duty slide assembly to be inserted and removed from guide means provided in the case. The carrier includes a plurality of upstanding generally U-shaped wire elements fixed to the perimetric frame and spaced apart so as to receive a plurality of either Beta or VHS in a box video cassettes. Thus, the owner can easily remove the carrier for transport to a convenient work area.
In another aspect, the invention addresses the lower cost market where the carrier is provided in knocked-down condition but ready-to-assemble. In this aspect, the generally rectangular perimetric frame is equipped with manifolds along two opposite sides for the installation of the upstanding generally U-shaped wire elements defining receiving spaces therebetween for video cassettes.
Advantageously, the carrier can be "tiered" as by superposing through column means, a second or more carriers in vertically spaced relation to the initial carrier. This opens the further opportunity for storing audio cassettes between adjacent wire elements, the audio cassettes having smaller external dimensions than the video cassettes.
In either event, the carrier can be provided with column means in the nature of vertically extending bars or the like so as to permit the fastening to the carrier of a pull-equipped drawer front. Thus, the owner has a finished storage facility that can fit within the existing opening of a case without the need of great expense and, more importantly, substantial weight.